Young Brothers
by Nikiski
Summary: A Brother Bear Fic - A story based on an original character Nikiski: how did Nikiski live before and after an unwanted event? Rated PG just in case...
1. Birthday Wishes

**Disclaimer:** This is an original story written by Nikiski. Kenai, Koda, and other characters appeared in Disney's Brother Bear belong to Walt Disney Company. All other original characters belong to me unless otherwise stated.

* * *

Nikiski, like any other brown bear cub, left his mother with his two-year-older-brother Siraki when he was turning three. For the first year it had been wonderful. The two brothers played together, ate together, and slept together. They were happy together until the day Nikiski turned four.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birthday Wishes**

Today was a big day for Nikiski. Finally he could be called an adult bear as he turned four today! He woke up early as usual, bugging his older brother like he always did.

"Siraki!" Nikiski called his brother.

"Hm..." Siraki turned to the other side, facing the cave wall.

"C'om, Siraki!"

Siraki lazily rolled over.

"Siraki, you gotta listen to me from today onwards. I'm an adult bear!"

Siraki opened his eyes, then closed them again, "aaw, you're still my little brother, Nikiski."

Nikiski pulled a face, and roared.

"Okay okay, Nikiski, I'm up I'm up. Don't try to wake _ALL_ the bears around this area up," Siraki finally gets up.

"Yay! You know Siraki, I'm turning four today!"

"Yeah, I know I know. Look at you! You're an adult and still you act like you're... two!"

"Yea, so?"

"Act like an adult!"

"You mean... like this?" Nikiski jumped onto Siraki's back, knocking him onto the ground.

"Ouch! Nikiski, you are getting too heavy for that!"

Nikiski jumped off. "All right all right, can we please go eat? I'm hungry!"

"OK. OK! Relax!" Siraki said as he was standing up and stretching his massive body.

The two bears continued their way down to the river.

"So Nikiski, any birthday wishes?" Siraki asked.

"Uum... I don't need any birthday wishes."

"Why?"

"'Cause I have _YOU_!" Nikiski walked over and rubbed against his brother.

"Well, you only get one wish a year, so pick yours quickly."

"Hm, OK then... I want to be with you!"

Siraki smiled, and gave Nikiski a hug, and after that, a nudge.

"Heh, you _are_ with me already!"

"Then, I want to be with you _forever_!"

The two bears chuckled, and they continue their way down to the river. The weather was great. The sun was shining down, with a gentle breeze that moved the leaves and made a sound. It seemed that it was Nikiski's best birthday ever, but, it all changed afterwards.

The brothers got to the river. There were quite a few bears around, all knowing it was Nikiski's birthday.

"Happy birthday, Nikiski," a male black bear congratulated.

"Wow, you're an adult now, enjoy your birthday," a female grizzly bear said.

Nikiski, showed his usual smile, thanked the bears. After that Nikiski got into the river with his brother.

"Remember what I told you about catching salmon in the morning?" Siraki asked.

"Yes, of course. Find them in shallow water!" Nikiski said.

"OK, then you're off on your own then."

"Why?"

"You're an adult now, Nikiski. I can't help you anymore. You'll have to catch the fish yourself."

"Fine," Nikiski said as he walked towards the shallow water. He put his paws underwater, spotted a fish, lifted it up into the air and caught it with his mouth. Nothing was better than a juicy fish in the morning!

Siraki watched as Nikiski was catching fish. He thought that he'd give his present to his little brother when they get back to their den.

After eating breakfast, Nikiski walked to where Siraki was, and sat beside his older brother.

"What are we going to do today?" Nikiski asked Siraki.

"You'll see."

"Oow, c'mon, tell me."

"Nope," Siraki smiles as he said.

"Pleeeeeaaaassse?"

"Not working, brother," Siraki gave his brother a look.

Nikiski saw that it didn't work, he figured that he would know later anyways, so he stopped bugging his older brother.

"Let's head back home. I have something to show you," Siraki said as he stood up and prepared to walk back.

"Okay!" Nikiski replied as he pad over to where his brother was. The two brothers started their walk back to their home.

* * *

Alright! This is it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Birthday Present

**Disclaimer:** This is an original story written by Nikiski. Kenai, Koda, and other characters appeared in Disney's Brother Bear belong to Walt Disney Company. All other original characters belong to me unless otherwise stated.

* * *

Chapter 1 ended with Nikiski and Siraki started their way back to their den.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Birthday Present**

Nikiski happily padded along with his brother. _"There's nothing better than having a great brother like Siraki,"_ he thought. Nikiski walked a little closer to his brother, giving his brother a smile.

"I'm so happy, Siraki, you know."

"I'm happy for you, Nikiski."

Nikiski smiled even brighter. He just looked like _"yeah, the worst thing in the world can happen to me and I'm still happy with my brother."_ Siraki grinned. Of course, both of them didn't know what there was in store ahead of them.

It didn't take long for them to get back to their den. Siraki got into the cave first and grabbed something from the deepest part of the cave. He came out as he called to his brother.

"Nikiski, close your eyes!"

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"What?"

"Close your eyes! If you don't, no present for ya this year."

"Okay okay..." Nikiski put his paw in front of his eyes, but with a gap that he could see through.

"I know you're still looking!"

Nikiski grinned and close his eyes. He felt his brother walking closer and closer, but he knew if he dared open his eyes, he wouldn't get the present. He just kept his eyes shut for the whole process.

"You can open your eyes now," said Siraki.

Nikiski slowly opened his eyes and at the same time putting his paw down. He couldn't believe what he saw! It was a piece of dry clay with both Siraki's and Nikiski's paw print on.

"Wow! Very good!"

"Heh, I knew you'll like it."

"How did you do that... I mean... to get my paw print?"

"Well, it's not so hard when somebody is fast asleep."

Siraki smiled as he put the piece down. "This piece of clay will be a mark of me and you, and it symbolizes our brotherhood," he added.

Nikiski looked at the paw prints, smiled and gave his brother a hug.

"You're the best big brother ever," Nikiski said.

"You're the best little brother ever," Siraki replied.

Nikiski just happily rolled on the ground. Siraki laughed and tickles Nikiski.

"Hahahahahahaha - stop - hahahahahahaha."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Hahahahahahahahaha - stop - hahahahhahahahahahaha - tickling - hahahahahahahahaha - me - hahahahahahaha."

"Hm... I'll consider..." Siraki continued tickling.

"Hahahaha - Okay - hahahaha - I give I give!"

"Alright then," Siraki finally stopped tickling when Nikiski was still panting on the ground.

Nikiski weakly got up after all the tickling.

"So, Nikiski, you're ready to learn about how to live by yourself?" Siraki asked.

"Yeah, I'm always ready!"

"Okay then, let's go!"

Nikiski followed Siraki out of the cave.

"First thing first. You need to find a cave for yourself," Siraki explained.

"Hm."

"So, to let other bears know that a cave is occupied, you need to do this."

Nikiski looked at his brother as his brother walked closer to a tree.

"Watch carefully," Siraki instruted.

"OK."

Siraki held his paw up high, then, slash! A slash mark was carved into a tree.

"Woo, cool!" Nikiski exclaimed.

"Remember to do that, or otherwise someone may take your cave."

Nikiski nodded. The two brothers continued to walk to the next spot for lesson two.

* * *

Phew! That's it, folks, reviews are welcomed! Third chapter should be coming early next week!


End file.
